


【瀚冰】柏林一夜

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 季肖冰在拍了同性题材电影后，某小狼狗吃飞醋一边看电影一边【哔——】的故事Attention：轻微Dirty talk,angry sex,ice，季肖冰演的同性床戏提及





	【瀚冰】柏林一夜

柏林一夜

  
季肖冰有点恍惚。

他身前身后全都是西装革履的男人还有锦衣华服的女人，外国的或是中国的，他和那些人走在红毯上对媒体和影迷挥手示意，记者的长枪大炮对着他们闪来闪去，视觉被剥夺又还返，给人感觉更加不真实，让季肖冰愈发不安。

这是他第一次走在柏林电影节的红毯上，也是他第一次获得影帝提名。多年不曾有的华人候选者自然成了各路媒体关注的焦点，一举一动都暴露在公众视线之内，步步紧逼，让他有点不适应。

走过了红毯进入礼堂，他坐在贴有自己名字的椅子上，这椅背上都蒙上红丝绒，柔软的触感飘飘欲仙。礼堂的舞台被几根金色柱子装点得富丽堂皇，黑与金增添了奢华感，让本来就过于浮华的场景美若幻梦。季肖冰感觉自己没有坐在这里而是在电视机前看转播，甚至在想下一秒会不会出现一个二手车直卖网的广告。他搓了搓手，才发现手心里都是汗。

“别紧张。”旁边坐着的高瀚宇伸出手来握住他的。季肖冰顺着高瀚宇精壮的胳膊看上去，收获了一张笑得开心的脸，他狭长的眼睛微眯起来，丰满的唇张开露出整齐的牙，温暖得像太阳。那小太阳忽地凑近，亲了季肖冰的额角。  
“别闹！”一把把人推开，“这么多人呢。”  
“害羞了？”他又想凑过来。  
“这么多人呢！”季肖冰的手推上高瀚宇的胸口。毫不在意周围的目光，高瀚宇不再捣乱，他规规矩矩地坐直，“不紧张了吧？”语气些微得意。  
不紧张了是不紧张了，就是耳朵红得跟冒血一样。来自爱人的安慰总是胜过其他百倍，入场前经纪人的再三叮嘱，终究不比高瀚宇的一个吻好使。  
“不闹了，快颁奖了。”高瀚宇打断季肖冰的思绪，话语里竟然几分严肃。是啊，他也有一丝紧张，因为不单单是季肖冰，他自己也是影帝候选人之一。

恢宏的音乐回响在整个礼堂，大屏幕上出现四位候选人的影像，高瀚宇、季肖冰，还有两位外国的男演员，他们都抬起头，紧闭的双唇暴露出他们的忐忑。站在舞台前方的颁奖嘉宾身着黑色的礼服长裙，丝绸的质地能从视觉上给人一种很柔软的通感，她脖颈上挂着的闪耀饰品一看就是出自大师之手。

“最佳男主角的获奖者是……”那位美丽的女士垂下眼帘，莞尔一笑，全场屏息只待她朱唇微启：“季肖冰——蓝访《冰冷宇宙》恭喜！”

掌声爆炸在整个大厅，排山倒海。

大屏幕上四个男人的影像合为一个，季肖冰的特写被放大居中，在上面可以看见他上扬的嘴角，不是那种得意忘形的笑，这种笑容很温和很暖。季肖冰站起来，一旁的高瀚宇也起来，他拦住季肖冰就送上了一个拥吻。掌声再次爆发，还伴随着欢快的口哨声。

他们俩不在乎别人的目光，毕竟他们两个人再次合作的时候就双双出柜。他们很庆幸生活在了一个开放的时代，这种同性恋情不会被人当做异类，所有情侣都被算作是情侣的时代。

就好比现在。季肖冰面对着成千上万人的祝福，穿着黑色的燕尾服走上台，聚光灯把上好的布料照得就像他整个人在发光一样，面前的颁奖台也无法全然挡住他的长腿，他接过奖杯，那金色的东西沉甸甸的。调节了一下话筒，他看向台下喜悦期待的人们，心脏快要跳出胸膛。他深吸了一口气，表情有点僵硬，说道：

“很荣幸能获得这个奖项。感谢评委和主办方。感谢《冰冷宇宙》这部电影，感谢妃子导演给我这次机会，还有所有主创人员。感谢所有的影迷，感谢你们对我的肯定与认可。”季肖冰来回握了握手里的奖杯，觉得手头有点抖。他目光失了准心地四处向下看，忽地一抬眼，他看到了高瀚宇，看到他那张，虽然没有聚光灯也散发万丈阳光的笑脸。

一瞬间，紧张消散。

“还有感谢高瀚宇。”他绷着的脸笑开了，“感谢他对我这么多年的支持。与他一起的生活给我演这部戏提供了帮助。”即使隔得很远他还是一眼就看到人观众席上的高瀚宇，尽管他今天只是穿着普通的黑色西服。他盯着他的眼睛说，“虽然你笑的开心但是我知道你肯定还是有点吃醋的，不过你不是说嘛，夸我就是夸你。”他自己把自己逗笑，脸上笑出柔和的纹。

这时候大屏幕锁定在高瀚宇的特写上，他笑得无辜，没有话筒但是大家都能从口型里看出来他说的是什么：“Love U～”镜头转移，高瀚宇脸上的笑容慢慢消失，不过没人注意。

好了，这下今日头条肯定是“季肖冰荣获柏林影帝，获奖不忘甜蜜恩爱”。估计在座的观众都是这么想的。

 

颁奖礼过后是必不可少的记者采访环节，在礼堂或是休息室里抖了好几个小时的腿的记者们，怀揣一肚子问题蜂拥在采访区。瀚冰两个人一出现就被记者团团围住。

“季老师最近还有什么新片子吗？”“季老师你对蓝访这个角色有没有什么特殊的解读？”“季老师您前些日子的伤好了吗？”“季老师您领奖的时候紧张吗？”“高老师这次您的爱人夺了您的影帝有没有什么想法？”记者们全部化身待喂的雏鸟，叽叽喳喳地，就好像叫得最欢的那个才有食吃。而季肖冰是个合格的成鸟，他每个问题都认真又诚恳地回答，颇有老干部唠家常的风范。

高瀚宇揉了揉太阳穴，他被吵得头大，内心快要被名为不耐烦的液体灌满。高瀚宇想起来他以前偶然看到的一篇科普，说水杯装满水后由于表面张力，水会凸出杯口形成一个弧面。这是个临界状态，而如果这时候再多哪怕一滴水，状态就会崩溃，而溢出来的水，绝对不止一滴那么少。

“请问季老师，您作为LGBT的一员，拍《冰冷宇宙》的那场同性之间的床戏的时候会不会尴尬？”

最后一滴水来了，状态崩溃。

“如果你们不介意的话，”在季肖冰开口之前，倒是高瀚宇先说了话，“我替他回答这个问题吧。拍这种戏，多多少少肯定会有尴尬的，因为观众看到的只有两个人，但实际上镜头后面还有十几二十几个人盯着你。这个和LGBT还有和谁对戏没有什么必然的联系。导演和剧本要求你怎么演你就要怎么演，这是作为一个演员的职责，也无需考虑个人的感情问题。”说到最后一句的时候他看了一眼季肖冰，然后他又转过头去面对记者，为了表示礼貌，他干巴巴地撇嘴笑，毫无温度的丹凤眼却出卖了他：他讨厌这个问题。这个询问过于针对二人的性向，尤其是当着高瀚宇的面，记者这样倒不如直接问“季先生在电影里和别的男人‘做爱’，高先生会不会尴尬啊？”

好在高瀚宇话音刚落就有另个记者提问，很多人就把这个“尴尬”的问题忽略掉了。

 

活动结束后，两个人拖着疲惫的身体回到了他们的酒店。季肖冰洗澡发出淅淅沥沥的水声，它从浴室里传出来又埋没在电视放出的嘈杂声音中。

高瀚宇躺在床上看电影——《冰冷宇宙》。

这部电影也提名的柏林电影节的最佳影片，只可惜没有获奖。现在的冲奖影片多多少少都包含一些LGBT的元素，《冰冷宇宙》也不能免俗。

影片故事讲的是一个演员，童星出道就被恋童制片人强奸，幼小的心灵被一次又一次的侵犯扭曲，为了吃饭在地狱一样的演艺圈摸爬滚打，出卖自己的甚至别人的肉体来获得名誉和陷害他人，终于在事业有成的时候被仇人爆出其肮脏的成名之路，即使身世悲惨也禁不住罪孽深重，最后不甘于世界黑暗的他选择跳楼自尽。据导演妃子说，主角非季肖冰莫属。她认为季肖冰的气质很特殊，他有一种干净的感觉，又足够干净到让人产生欲念；他的五官很正，却在某个角度或是某恍然一瞥间展现出柔和的美，而就是多出来的欲和美让他脱离纯粹的正派，可以去演蓝访那样起初不染纤尘后来坠入地狱的人。“蓝访就需要季肖冰身上的干净去反衬环境的黑暗，需要他身上那种杂糅的正气去对比他后来内心的扭曲。越是美的和好的，到最后崩坏了就越心疼。”妃导如是说道。当然导演没说选角的时候刚巧碰上瀚冰出柜，这个选择刚好可以夺人眼球并且顺应欧美思潮——同性恋演员演同性恋角色。

可以，这很白左。高瀚宇想。

其实一开始高瀚宇不希望季肖冰接这部电影的，原因很简单：床戏太多，隐晦的或者是露骨的都有。做了这么多年演员，他当然知道那都是演戏，可他就是心理别扭地讨厌这个电影。然而那是季肖冰团队的选择，他不好多说，而且，确实剧本、选角和团队都是被看好的为了季肖冰的前途，他更不可能说一个“不”字。等到开拍的那天，他只给季肖冰发了个微信——“好好演。”

 

“看什么呢，还不睡觉？忙了一天多累啊。”季肖冰的话打断了他繁杂的思绪，他穿着浴衣走出浴室，他本来气质就干净，配上白色浴衣，帅得惊为天人。  
“你得奖了我兴奋得难以入眠，只想和你共祝良宵。”高瀚宇拉过季肖冰的手腕，把他拽到床上，自己也不动，任他压在身上。  
“我看你是色欲熏心。”季肖冰主动吻他的唇，高瀚宇偏头，猫唇落到了嘴角。

高瀚宇也不急着扯开季肖冰的浴袍，他顺着宽大的领口摸上季肖冰的胸，手指拨弄他隐藏在纯棉布料下的乳尖。季肖冰也不甘落后，他用膝盖顶着高瀚宇的跨间，手上还脱着那人的衣服，古铜色的肉体暴露在酒店的暖色灯光下，好像被抹了一层蜜。

“色欲熏心的不只是我嘛，季老师。”高瀚宇伸手扯开浴袍柔软的腰带，纯白的衣襟散开，露出大片的胸和胯，他一根手指勾住季肖冰的内裤往下拉，却没脱掉，灰色的布料挂在过于纤细的洁白脚踝，色情得要命。

衣衫不整的人丝毫不介意身上凌乱的浴袍，细瘦洁白的身子泛着红，在白色棉质里若隐若现，别有一番风情。他低下头细细密密地吻过那肌肉结实的躯体，从胸肌的峰峦一路吻到腹肌的沟壑，挺翘的鼻子隐约擦过皮肤，灼热的呼吸温暖敏感的小腹。他咬住跨间的拉链，金属的的摩擦声出现在跨间，却挠在人心上。

“你还记得拍SCI的时候，你是怎么吃香蕉的吗？”  
高瀚宇勾起嘴角，“快忘了。”  
“我帮你复习一下。”

颜色姣好的红唇包裹柱身，异常粗大的东西让两片薄唇充了血，咽不下的津液又添了几分水光。他来回吞吐着阳物，呼吸不畅让脸颊出现红晕。抬眼看正享受的人，过度张口把眼泪挤出来挂在眼角，四目相对，高瀚宇要被摄了魂。他吐出那根，猫唇啄吻前端，复而用粉嫩的小舌添上敏感的小孔。从高瀚宇的角度看过去，季肖冰的长睫毛投下阴影，晕开了眼尾的红。

高瀚宇只觉得色情两个字在脑海里炸开。

他拼尽全力才忍住自己疯狂挺腰的冲动，他扶住季肖冰的后脑，上下挺腰，湿热的口腔还有季肖冰的表情让他浑身燥热头皮发麻。“唔……”喉腔里传出意会不明的声音，生理性的眼泪顺着眼角划过脸颊。高瀚宇感觉全身的血液都流向了身下，后背的肌肉都紧张起来。欲望累积过多亟待释放，终于无法控制的他按住季肖冰的颈后，在他口腔里用力抽插几下便撤出，白色的浊液射在那张精致的脸上，甚至有一滴挂在睫毛上，摇摇欲坠淫荡万分。

“脏了，帮我舔干净？”季肖冰的手抚上高瀚宇剧烈起伏的胸膛，把自己的脸凑过去。高瀚宇却抽出一边的纸巾，轻柔地拭净白灼。  
“那是我的，不能说脏。”他拿起一旁的遥控器，把电视里的《冰冷宇宙》快进到床戏部分，时间掐得精准，一分一秒都不差。他指着电视里在侵犯蓝访的男人说：“那个男的才脏，全身都脏。”  
季肖冰看他脸上带了点凶狠，温柔地说道：“你知道的，都是演戏嘛。”他捧上高瀚宇的脸，安抚地亲上他的额角。  
“我知道。”高瀚宇说得毫无波澜。

可惜，有时候理智，是战胜不了满溢了的情感的。

他把一把剥了季肖冰身上碍事的浴衣，把人搂在怀里，宽阔的胸膛贴上细瘦的后背，两个人就坐一起看大屏电视里的情色场面，高瀚宇目不斜视，季肖冰却羞得恨不得把脸埋在对方颈窝里。

“是你自己演的，有什么不敢看？”  
“我……”

高瀚宇握住季肖冰的跨间。“啊。”季肖冰叫出了声。相识多年的高瀚宇对怀里那人的敏感点了如指掌，早就挺立的欲望被揉弄得出了水。命根子被握住的季肖冰想去躲闪，奈何被高瀚宇宽阔的肩膀圈住，只好瑟缩在人怀里。高瀚宇另只手捏爆一管润滑液，伸出手指向季肖冰的身下探去。

一下就进入了两指。“你自己做过准备了？”高瀚宇问。怀里的人挤出一声鼻音当做承认。高瀚宇听了他应声，索性直接按在敏感点上。

“啊。”季肖冰一下子软了腰，差点从他怀里跌出去，好在被结实的手臂圈住，方才稳住了身子。

“你听，你的声音还没有电影里的动情。”高瀚宇吮上红透了的耳垂。不同于性器只能单调地抽插，他的两指在腔道里对着敏感点按压揉撵，甚至用圆润的指甲剐蹭。季肖冰受不住这个，他泪眼婆娑，两条长腿漫无目的地踢打，攥住高瀚宇的胳膊把他手臂掐的通红。“唔……太过了……高瀚宇……”过度呼吸让他连一句完整的话都说不出，他羞于嘴里过于软糯的声音，只好咬住手背，克制不住地抽噎起来。

“现在声音好听了。”不再折磨怀里这个敏感的人，高瀚宇把两腿挤到季肖冰的腿间，两人都是跪坐的姿势，只不过季肖冰是坐在高瀚宇的跨间。高瀚宇抱紧前人的细腰，他向前挺身，直接插到最深。两人一起发出呻吟。他拉着季肖冰的手臂往自己这边带，形状美好的蝴蝶骨贴上赤裸的胸膛，肌肤相亲给人以莫名的满足感。但是高瀚宇知道这些远远不够。

“在电视机看你满脸情欲的样子，同时在现实里日你，这种感觉很刺激。”高瀚宇把下巴卡在季肖冰的肩膀上，那是他们拍写真时总用的动作。他猛地挺腰，“你也感觉到了吧，它都变大了一圈。”  
  
“哈……嗯……这个姿势……太深……”季肖冰的腿都在颤抖，要不是高瀚宇的手搂住他的小腹，他恐怕是要滑下去，但也正因为按在按在肚子上的手，高瀚宇在他体内的每个动作他都能感受得无比清楚，他觉得自己被钉在了高瀚宇身上，一呼一吸都连带着刺激。本来身体上的刺激就足够令人疯狂，偏偏一睁开眼就是自己饰演的激情戏，还有高瀚宇充满了醋意的眼神——好像被捉奸了似的。季肖冰隐约想到。

“他摸你哪了？”  
“什么？”  
“就算是拍戏不真做，身体上的动作也要演吧？”高瀚宇舔舐他的耳廓，“说，他摸你哪了？”  
“他……唔……”季肖冰想去回答，但是高瀚宇还在不停肏弄，他一句话零零散散说不完全，都变成了呜咽。  
“没关系，我看电影就知道了。”

——电视里的男子摸上蓝访的脖颈。  
高瀚宇吻上他白净的颈项，先是吸吮再是用犬齿厮磨，直到白色的皮肤上绽放出殷红他才放口。“这里是我的了。”他说。

——电视上的男子摸上蓝访的后背。  
高瀚宇舔上季肖冰突出的蝴蝶骨，他叼住一块突起咬下去，直到留下齿痕。“现在这块儿也是我的了。”

——电视上的男子摸上蓝访的前胸。  
高瀚宇一手拿过床头冰桶里的冰块，他把那晶莹揉在季肖冰的胸口，那小粉红肉粒被冻得发紫，可怜兮兮地泛着水光。季肖冰想躲开，奈何高瀚宇不放过，融化了的水顺着前胸淌下去，隐匿在耻毛间。高瀚宇手指拨动冰凉的乳尖，小肉粒来回抖动。“这里也是我的。”

剩下的情爱情节被导演用蒙太奇的手法略过，但是现实中的纠缠却远远没有结束。高瀚宇也没给季肖冰喘口气的机会，他再次握住季肖冰的阴茎，刚摸过冰块的手有些凉。

“啊。”前后夹击让季肖冰承受不住，更不用说之前刚经过高瀚宇狼崽子一样的啃咬舔舐。情和欲把他推到顶峰，他连觉得委屈的力气都没有。全身都酥麻透了，好像再更多一点的触碰就会化为糜粉，乳尖肿痛又瘙痒，而下体的的冷有又那作乱的人搓得发烫。没有支撑的他身子前后摆动，死命地攀着高瀚宇搂住自己的胳膊。他实在是没出释放情欲，只能扭过头对着高瀚宇的脖颈又啃又咬，他感觉到了舌尖上的血腥味，但是高瀚宇没喊疼。大床上两个跪坐着的躯体扭动缠绕在一起，他们互相啃咬侵犯，像是野蛮的蛇。

“啊啊啊……”声音都嘶哑了，季肖冰耐不住前后的刺激，身子痉挛，他射了高瀚宇一手。

高瀚宇舔掉手里的秽物，他小心翼翼地把失神的季肖冰放倒在床上，抹平他紧皱的眉头，擦干净他眼角的泪珠。他又看到季肖冰脖颈上红艳的吻痕，觉得自己做得有点过。当初季肖冰拍《冰冷宇宙》的时候都没有要求清场，这是高瀚宇知道的。而且不说别的，他和季肖冰都没少演过戏，接触过很多人，男的或是女的，工作是工作生活是生活，作为一个演员，他本来该分得清。也许是今天他不该看这个电影，也或许是刚才的记者不该问那个欠揍的问题，他今天就是觉得不爽，感觉朵小火花在心里跳跃着作乱。烧得整个人都躁动不安。

季肖冰漂亮的眸子里出现亮光，他动了动发酸的肩膀，看向一旁的高瀚宇，尽管那人的眼光有些躲闪，他还是搂过他的脖子。

“你还没射。”他哑着嗓子如此说道。刚高潮过了他还带着一丝疲惫慵懒，漂亮的眼尾还染着红霞，薄薄的眼皮闭上又缓慢地睁开，他笑着，露出尖牙。“继续吗？”他问道，下意识地舔唇。

——真是个妖精，永远不知道自己有多诱人。亏他刚才还心疼了几秒钟。

高瀚宇握住季肖冰的双腿，他这次忽略了漫长的前戏，直接插到深处，他故意重重地顶上季肖冰的敏感点，每一次都狠狠地擦过。刚刚才发泄过一次的身体怎么能禁受得住如此刺激，季肖冰挠上高瀚宇的后背，留下一道道红痕。他挺起腰承接高瀚宇的撞击，两天长腿缠在那人的细腰上，白色和棕色构成明显对比。

科学家说过，男人的性欲很大程度上来自于对方反应给予的回馈，如果那人越沉浸在欲望里意乱情迷，那么这个男人的性欲就会越旺盛，毕竟他们都是视觉动物。

就好比现在的高瀚宇。他看着身下被肏弄得全身粉红的季肖冰：小鹿眼里全是水光，半张的嘴里露出来粉嫩的小舌，纤细的手腕放在额头，挡不住拧紧的眉。他还能通过身体感受到那紧紧缠住自己的双腿，把自己后背抓挠得火辣辣的双手，还有身子底下主动扭腰迎合的躯体。高瀚宇看着那张过于美好的脸，只想让他更迷乱些，让他彻底为自己疯狂。他的喘息也变得粗重了起来，没法控制下身的力度，恨不得把人肏个透。

“季老师，我喜欢你。”  
“季老师，我太爱你了。”

高瀚宇在季肖冰耳边呢喃，他真是喜欢他到疯魔，被莫名的醋意激发出的一腔爱意找不出更好的词汇倾诉，只能一遍又一遍重复地表白。我爱你啊，这句话说一万次都不会够。季肖冰颤抖着捧上高瀚宇的脸颊，他抬头啄吻身上的人，从额头到脖颈。高瀚宇和他四目相对，才发现那明亮的双眼里装满了柔情，盛满了春水，快要把人融化。

为什么，为什么你不觉得委屈？为什么你不反抗我刚才过分的行为？高瀚宇想不通，他把不解全都化为腰上的动作，惹得身下人又是喘息连连，肉体的拍打声充斥整个房间，和电影的声音混合到一起。

蓝访在雨夜里对着施暴的男人大喊：“滚吧你个混蛋！”  
季肖冰搂过高瀚宇脖颈颤抖着说道：“亲亲我吧哥哥。”

高瀚宇愣住，他忽然明白了。

蓝访是游荡在残酷人间的鬼魂，他空有一层靓丽的躯壳，当你掰开那华丽的外皮，里面都是腐烂扭曲的蛆虫。  
季肖冰是是这个世界上最爱高瀚宇的人，他有地球上最温柔的心和眼神，就好似温热的空气，用全部的温暖把你包裹，他不在乎你耍小脾气一样的胡闹，因为他是没有形状的流体啊，你在其中翻滚打闹他还会流动着把你包围，等你累了倦了气不动了他还在那里散发着温度，你就会想起来没了他你活不了，然后幡然醒悟：

啊，刚才的我真他妈幼稚。

高瀚宇不出声地笑了。他想通了，蓝访和季肖冰根本是不同的两个人，他干嘛要吃那毫无意义的醋去伤害这个最爱自己的人呢？他低下头给了季肖冰今天晚上第一个，他期待已久的吻。

他们吻到气竭，高瀚宇能感觉到脑后那插入自己发间的手指，是那样用力，好像抓住唯一的救命稻草。两个人的唇分开，他们剧烈地喘息。高瀚宇勾出一个微笑，笑容温暖得融化了他五官的凌厉。他复而吻上季肖冰的额头、眼角、脸颊、喉结，用尽了全身的温柔。

“季老师，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

性和爱是分不开的，当一方达到顶峰，另一方也会。他们呼喊着彼此的名字，一同释放。

  
疯狂的欲望散尽，魇足裹挟着疲惫占据了身体。高瀚宇躺在床上，放任季肖冰把自己当做人性抱枕。

“大爷，我今天好像做过了。”声音里带着歉意。  
“没关系。”小声地回复，带着困倦的鼻音。  
“你不生气？”

季肖冰好久都没回答，直到高瀚宇以为那人睡着了，才听到一句话：  
“你有没有听过《禁区》那首歌？黄龄唱的。”

 

 

> 『我只好
> 
>               不相信我眼睛  
>     我只好
> 
>               不相信我耳朵  
>     完全去
> 
>               相信你的触摸
> 
>    你肯定爱我』
> 
>  

 

 

  
彩蛋

第二天。

“大爷日上三竿啦！再不起来赶不上飞机啦。行李我都收拾……”  
飞过来的枕头打断了高瀚宇的话。  
“票退了！不回了！”  
“大爷我知道你有起床气。行行好，回去还有工作啊。”  
“起床什么气啊！”季肖冰从被子里冒出来个头：“你知不知道我们要‘坐’飞机？”  
“知道啊！”  
“我坐不了！”  
高瀚宇一脸鸡贼：“你疼，我给你揉揉啊？”  
“滚！”


End file.
